Idol Fascination
by ShinichiKudoOwnsMySoul
Summary: All Masaomi Kida ever wanted to do with his life was sing. Which is why he leaves his past as the Shogun of the Yellow Scarves behind, and becomes a singer known as Linda Linda. What sucks is when his best friends find out and get angry with him for not telling them. Will he enjoy the best of both worlds, or will fame and paparazzi spoil the whole thing for Linda Linda?
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Well, this is a brand-new cracky/humorous DRRR fic, based on a random urge I had to depict Masaomi as a singer named Linda Linda. So in this fic, Masaomi wants nothing more than to become a singer, and he does just that, running away and becoming a singer...without telling his friends. Naturally, they're pissed off at him for doing that.

Chapter 1 The birth of Linda Linda (or a star is born, to use that hackneyed, cliched phrase)

* * *

_"All I want to do is sing," A young seven-year old boy said to himself as he swung by himself on the swingset in his yard. The brunette's golden eyes were downcast, as he swung it slowly, his legs touching the ground slowly, lazily._

_His gaze went up to the sun, as he slowly swung forward, more and more, a bright smile decorating his face as he did so. "...The idol takes his place on stage. Everyone is watching him. This is the big moment he's been waiting for, his whole life!" He exclaimed, to an imaginary audience._

_He looked up at the window of his house for a moment, and could see his mother out there, smiling happily at him. She used to be a former singer herself, and so encouraged him in following his dreams. Even though she worked long hours, she still made time for her son and loved him dearly, just as he loved her. She was ill at times, but other than that, they lived a happy, peaceful, normal life. But he wanted something more._

_He wanted to stand out from his classmates. He wanted to be somebody. Someone famous. He'd seen all the celebrities on TV and he idolized them, he wanted to be just like that one day. The boy's name was Kida Masaomi. The seven-year old brunette opened his mouth and sang loudly, in a voice that was surprisingly not bad for someone his age._

_He was unaware of the fact that his best friend, Mikado Ryuugamine, was currently looking for his friend and had paused upon hearing the voice, wondering who sounded so good._

_Masaomi repeated the lyrics, singing them to himself, knowing how good he sounded, and enjoying every moment of his fantasy._

_Mikado wandered closer to the singer, and his eyes widened as he saw that it was none other than Masaomi singing. "Wow, Masaomi, that's so good!"_

_This caused the young boy to fall off the swing in shock. "Hey, Mikado, don't interrupt me when I'm singing!"_

_"Sorry," Mikado said, blushing. "You're really good."_

_"Don't tell anyone at school," Masaomi hissed, "I want this to be a secret."_

_"Okay. What's your dream?"_

_"To become a singer, of course! An idol that everyone will know and admire!" Masaomi exclaimed._

_Mikado couldn't stop laughing all the way home, despite Masaomi's protests._

_"My mother tells me it's impossible for people to become singers," He said to Masaomi, which caused the brunette's cheeks to flush._

_"Well, I will! I'll show you, I'm going to become the biggest sensation there is!"_

Mikado awoke from his dream. "I wonder why I dreamed about Masaomi again, when he's not even...here with me anymore."

He did his best to wipe the tears from his eyes, but it was no use. They came down his face, anyway.

He frowned. "How long has it been since Masaomi disappeared? Wasn't it a year ago..."

He remembered the letter that Masaomi had left him, a brief note...telling him he was sick and tired of Ikebukuro, and of being the Yellow Scarves' Shogun, so he was leaving Ikebukuro. He didn't know how long he'd be gone and when he'd see them again. Still, he had told Mikado to call him or text him and he would definitely respond back. However, he hadn't done so.

The majority of emails he had sent him went largely unanswered, which meant Masaomi had definitely read over them, but why hadn't he responded? Something bigger was going on. Something he couldn't tell Mikado about. And he was angry with him.

After all, the blond had felt comfortable enough to tell Mikado he was a gang leader one night, and then Mikado had confessed about being the leader of the Dollars. At which the other two had shared a rare laugh, and told each other to take care. Masaomi looked so relieved that day, before he had left. It was like he was so happy he could explode.

"What are you doing, Masaomi?" He remarked.

Elsewhere, a certain informant was wondering the same thing. His favorite puppet, Masaomi was gone. And he didn't know where he was. Which pissed him off beyond measure, just like how his little sisters pissed him off.

Today they were whining about idols. Ruri Hijiribe was on, singing a song that the twins were going gaga over, while Izaya had his head in his hands at their sheer stupidity. Pop songs were vapid and stupid.

"Ruri-sama's so awesome!"

Ruri's song ended, and she bowed and wandered off the stage as the excited reporter said, "And now, we bring you to the last person in this show, the idol, the one you've all waited to see...the one, the only...LINDA LINDA!"

Instantly, cheers and screams could be heard from the crowd, most of them girls.

izaya raised a brow in bewilderment. "Linda Linda...who the _hell i_s that?"

"He's only the cutest idol around, Iza-nii!" Mairu chirped.

"Like...his...music." Kururi said dully. But she was blushing as an energetic voice could be heard from over the roars of the crowd as a familiar sprightly teenager came on screen.

"YOOOO, HOW IS EVERYONE DOING TODAY? MINNA GENKI? THIS IS ME, LINDA LINDA!"

The girls cheered even more, but Izaya's mouth fell open upon seeing a familiar blond-haired youth standing on screen, holding a microphone in his hands and wearing a stage outfit.

"_Masaomi-kun_?" He said, in disbelief, as the blond-haired teen smirked at his fans and winked at them, blowing them all a kiss, at which the girls all screamed even louder. Mairu and Kururi let out squeals of excitement.

"IZA-NII, HE'S AWESOME! I WANNA MARRY HIM!"

"...He's...amazing." Kururi said.

Izaya's mouth was wide open the whole time as the spunky blond did an energetic number and the crowd followed suit, until Linda bowed and exited the stage.

"...What the hell is going on here...?" Izaya remarked, very frustrated. "Masaomi-kun needs to be my puppet, not some stupid singer."

"Well, Linda, you're doing quite well," Linda Linda's manager, Sosaka Aizawa said, as he handed Linda his paycheck for the month. Linda flipped through the money, smiling broadly.

"To think _you_ thought I was a nobody at first." Linda, or _Masaomi Kida,_ said with a smile.

"Yeah, you came in through the doors of the talent agency, demanding to become a singer. What were we supposed to think?" He said, settling down in his chair and stifling a smile back. The young man was so exuberant and talented. However, he was innocent of the dark side of fame. He would only become aware of it all too soon.

Linda flipped open his phone as it buzzed, showing a new message. It was from one Mikado Ryuugamine.

'MASAOMI KIDA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WANTED TO BE A SINGER?'

Linda jumped, and almost dropped his phone in shock.

'Mikado, how did you get my new text number? I haven't told anyone.' He typed back.

A reply came back a second later. 'One of your fans gave it to me. Couldn't you at least have told me you wanted to be a singer?'

'I did when we were kids, stupid. And the name's Linda now. Please call me it. I have stalkers, you know.' Linda texted back.

'Oh,' Mikado texted back.

Linda facepalmed. 'Let's talk in private on the Dollars chatroom later tonight. I have to sleep for a bit and rest up. Talk to you later.'

'Wait, Masaomi-' Mikado texted, but Linda had already hung up.

"Sheesh, old friends can be a pain," He muttered, stifling a yawn. "Who would've thought becoming a celebrity would mean my own friend would become jealous?"


	2. Chapter 2 Found out?

**A/N:Yup, that was a Hannah Montana reference I made. I really do love this idea. Should I make the Yellow Scarves Linda's backup singing troupe, like something out of the music man? Maybe I should, maybe I shouldn't. XD Either way, though, expect Izaya to be doing stupid things to try to jeopardize Linda's reputation, only to fail. I also have a tumblr blog for him called toboshanoaidoru, or in other words, runaway idol. Let's move on to the chapter.**

**Chapter 2~You get the best of both boys, rock out the show!**

* * *

"Yoooooo, everyone, it's time to party! Who's ready for Linda Linda time? I know I sure am!" A reporter said, doing a very embarrassing dance for the camera. "Yowza, I'm one of Ikebukuro's top reporters, and I'm here covering the hit sensation that IS Linda Linda. Who is he, really?"

"Um, sir...we're not even on camera yet," A female reporter said, scratching her head at her coworker's stupidity.

"Rightttt! All right then, turn the cameras on!" He said, waving his hand.

"We take you live to Ikebukuro, right now, where we are currently scouting out the best dirty news on Linda Linda! Young lady, can you tell me about Linda Linda?" The man said, shoving his microphone in the face of a brown-haired girl with her hair back in pigtails.

"Um...I'm not sure I really pay attention to him. But I know my friends are in love with his music! He looks a lot like a classmate I knew...maybe he's his cousin or something."

"And your name, young lady? Mine's Kenza Kazuki, but you can just call me the Linda extraordinaire! I know everything about Linda Linda!"

"Sir, stop hogging the camera with your ego," Another journalist said.

"I'm Rio Kamichika, and I honestly don't really get involved with idols...I don't get their popularity..." She mumbled, honestly trying to get away from him, as she didn't want to attract the attention of a certain informant again after their last encounter.

"You don't know the meaning of love! Linda Linda is amazing, let him teach you everything there is to know about love! Linda, if you're watching this right now, we all love you! Especially me, please come to my studio and sign your autograph there!"

"Sir, that's enough! You also said you wanted some of the girls at his concert to wear tiny miniskirts!" She snapped, pulling him away by the ear while he raved on and on.

"What was that all about?" Rio asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Linda Linda? Oh my god, you actually got asked about him?" Her friends all chimed in, coming near her.

"I don't really care about those kinds of things."

Her friends all shrieked.

"You don't know what you're missing! He's got the cutest golden eyes, that dazzling smile, that sexy voice, not to mention that blond hair...!" They said, waving a magazine in front of her face, which had a picture of the aforementioned singer on it.

Rio's eyes widened.

"Oh my god..." She muttered, clapping a hand over her mouth.

"What is it?" They cried out.

"Nothing...I just...oh no, there's a spider on it!"

Instantly, all the girls shrieked, trying to kill the spider that was indeed crawling across the magazine.

'That boy...he looks just like Kida Masaomi, my classmate! He went missing...can it really be? No way, that's absurd. I'm gonna find out the truth.'

She smiled. "I'm just thinking, I now have interest in him! Can I watch one of his shows?"

"OF COURSE YOU CAN!" They all cried, hugging her.

'I'm gonna figure you out...and then you're gonna apologize to your friends for being a prick.' She thought with a smirk on her face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Linda was busy entertaining some fans offstage.

"I love your singing! How do you do it?"

"Hard work and a fate chosen for me! Say, was your father a thief? He stole a star like me and put him here before your eyes!" He said, causing the girl to flush five shades of red.

"...Oh, god!" She remarked, "I need to go!"

Linda raised a brow upon seeing the girl's odd behavior, but thought nothing of it.

The 'girl' took off 'her' wig and blushed.

"Oh my god...Masaomi actually flirted with me!" Mikado cried. "Why did I dress up like a girl, anyway? Oh, that's because he only pays attention to women!"

"That girl did look familiar...those blue eyes of hers...hm." Linda muttered, walking outside, only to catch a very familiar looking black-haired boy standing there, mumbling to himself. "Well, well, what brings a boy like you around here? Going to pay me, the Linda Linda a visit? I'm surprised!"

"MASAOMI, DON'T STARTLE ME LIKE THAT!" Mikado cried, but then blushed. "A-Ah..."

"Shut up!" Masaomi said, kicking his friend's shin. "If anyone finds out about me, I'm screwed."

"I'm afraid you already are. Rio-san has started taking an interest in you."

"What? That cute girl from my class!? That's ridiculous!"

"It's true! I saw her today, talking about her feelings on Linda Linda, in other words, you, Masaomi! Be careful, I came to warn you. We both know your secret-but we've gotta figure out how to hide it."

"Yes..." Linda muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's been a year since I last updated! Expect this reporter to be like Rita Skeeter, a thorn in Linda's side. And Rio is gonna interfere more in Linda's life. And what will Saki think of Kida's double life? This whole fanfic is like a treat to Hannah Montana, a show I loved watching as a child. God, the 90s were amazing. So many lovely shows. **

**Okay, here we go with the next chapter. In which Kida guides Mikado around and shows him stuff about his life as a superstar and we'll see how he escapes from his guards often. Yes, Sosaka Aizawa is a reference to Bleach, didn't you notice it's similar to Sosuke Aizen, only he's not evil...or is he? Managers can be greedy. **

**Chapter 3 It's hard in Show Biz**

* * *

Mikado Ryuugamine stared in awe at his best friend's shiny car before turning back to face the blond teen, who was wearing a pair of corny sunglasses and grinning at him approvingly.

"What do you think?" He asked proudly, leaning his hand on the golden limo, which was the same color as his friend's dyed hair, which was glinting in the sunlight. Looking so arrogant didn't really suit his best friend. In a way, it felt like Kida-kun had been replaced by a stranger.

He was proud of him, sure. He wasn't sure just what he thought of his best friend being an idol singer, though. One thing was for sure, though-Masaomi hadn't had the easiest life before this.

Masaomi's mother had been a former singer herself, however, Masaomi's father had left her and she worked hard day and night to support her son. Masaomi told him he thought his mother hated him, however she never slapped him or laid a hand on him and told him she once thought about getting rid of him but couldn't do it as she loved him too much to do so.

She got sick often and Masaomi often did a lot of the adult work at a young age, so it was easy to see how Kida-kun could live the easy life at only sixteen. But he hadn't really heard Kida sing that much except for one day and he was amazed at how good Kida sounded. Kida was born with that natural talent in singing, it was the kind you hear once and then wonder how they ever got so good when some people are just born good at it.

Kida's voice was so good now that he had allowed himself to believe Kida wasn't Linda, because the idea of Kida just abandoning his friends like this...seemed so much like him that he was talking to a stranger right now.

He didn't mind if Kida pursued fame, he just didn't like the artificiality Kida seemed to have surrounded himself with. Everything from the clothing he was wearing to his body language screamed fake.

Kida-kun wasn't happy in show biz. He wasn't.

He was happy singing with his crowd.

But here, he showed every inch of irritation that he had to hide by smiling, if the way he was gritting his teeth and cursing under his breath while on the phone was of any indication.

"No, I'm not performing for them again! Not after the way they treated me last time! What does Sosaka-san have to say about this? What? He wants me to go through with it? I don't understand, why would he want me to keep doing this? Right, right, I'm just to do as I'm told and continue performing. See ya."

He hung up and turned to Mikado. "God, how I hate talking to that man! He's so arrogant and full of shit!"

The bodyguards didn't even raise an eyebrow, evidently they had seen and heard all kinds of things, so this was nothing new to them.

"Who is, Masaomi-er, I mean Linda?" Mikado muttered.

The guards smiled again.

"The director of that TV show...you know that one! The guy who's always looking for the top thing in Ikebukuro! He's crazy and he wants me to perform for him again when the last time, I didn't even get any money!" He snapped.

"That's not right," Mikado replied, "They should be treating you right."

"I'm nothing short of a great performer. But I know I need to keep on doing what makes me happy." He said softly.

"Masaomi, if you're not happy, I'll help you. I'll enter the idol business, too!" Mikado cried.

"No, Mikado, this is something I have to do alone. You can live your life as a regular student-"

"Linda-sama, please don't start your horrible acting." One of the bodyguards groaned. "Then we will have nightmares for weeks. We had horrible nightmares after one of your terrible pick-up lines!"

"Gahhh, so what if I said why does the chicken cross the road? It's the most universal joke in the world, everyone should get it!" Kida yelped, putting his face in his hands.

"What did she say afterwards, Linda-san?" Mikado asked.

"She told me I was clucking stupid." He muttered, his face bright red.

The bodyguards shared a laugh at the memory.

"Your face was very red, Linda-sama. After that, you spent time looking up even worse jokes."

"His jokes are pretty bad," Mikado spoke up.

"MIKADO, DON'T BETRAY ME!" Kida snapped, his face turning as red as a cherry.

"Masaomi, relax, I was just kidding." Mikado muttered, smiling.

Oh, well, idol singer or not, Kida was still Kida and nothing could change that.

Right?

* * *

Celty shot out of her chair upon seeing a familiar blond-haired youth singing and dancing on the stage.

'Shinra!' She typed out, 'I know that person!'

"Oh, that's a popular idol singer."

'I think he goes to school with Anri!' She wrote.

"Really? I didn't know any of that! Why didn't she tell me she has a famous person for a friend?" Shinra replied, sounding very hurt.

'Shinra, Shizuo and Izaya are both famous for notorious reasons. I must make sure this kid is all right!' She typed.

"You can do that later, Celty. He seems like he's fine to me. Besides, could it be that you find him more attractive than me-OWWWWW, CELTY!"

Celty had slammed her hand into his side.

"That hurts but true love hurts and nothing stops its ache!" He howled.

'Be serious for one second,' Celty wrote.

"I'd rather just look at you, Celty." Shinra said.

Celty let out what would be a human "sigh" as some vapor escaped from her neck.

Shinra sighed in response.

"Wow, this room is so big, Masaomi!"

"I know, it's cool, isn't it?" Kida said, winking at a passing technician, who flushed before blurting out a hurried greeting and running off, a blush dusting her face.

"Linda-san, don't flirt!" Mikado replied. Mikado was dressed in a suit and tie and wore a hat. "This is such an obvious disguise!"

"If you keep your mouth shut, no one at school will know who you are!" Kida hissed as he and Mikado fought their way through a set of reporters.

"Linda-sama, I wanted to ask you something! Linda-sama!"

"Aw, no, not that crazy reporter again! We've gotta get outta here!"

Like that, suddenly Mikado and Kida were hiding under a table.

"Why are we hiding like someone in Scooby-Doo?" He whispered.

"Because there's a crazy-ass reporter out there and I am not dealing with him wanting my autograph and a lock of my hair for the 20th time. He's a creepy fan." He muttered, glaring at nothing.

When the two of them snuck back out, they hurried to Linda's dressing room and went in.

"Whoa, so much yellow! I think I'm going blind, Kida-kun! Are your fashion senses still that bad?" Mikado muttered. Every possible combination of blinding yellow was in Kida's menagerie of stage outfits.

"Hey, screw you, yellow's a great color!" Kida snapped.

"Sure it is."

Mikado's hat fell off his head then and Kida turned around in time to see someone he didn't want to see standing in the doorway.

It was Rio Kamichika from their class.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed, "You are Masa-"

But he quickly dragged her in the room and closed the door. "Shush!"

"Mikado-san, surely you're mad at him-"

"Shhhh!" Mikado hissed. "His crazy bodyguards will kick your butt if they see you."

"I snuck in through the window." She said, licking her lips.

"I'm kinda intimidated by your bravery, young lady." Kida said, "To enter an idol's dressing room with such insolence. What is it you want?"

"For you to give up this life and return to life as a regular kid. Or else, I'll tell everyone who you really are." She said.

"Dude, that's the cheapest threat in the book." Mikado muttered, "It'd be scarier if you destroyed his guitar or music book or something. Sorry, Linda, I know you don't have a guitar."

"Takes care of that problem then!" Kida chirped.


End file.
